New start
by Huddycat
Summary: The show had come to an end but its characters are still alive in fans' memory. In this story, the characters take a new start after Wilson's death.
1. Chapter 1

After five months of complicity, friendship, and road trips on their bikes, Wilson eventually passed away. He didn't suffer much thanks to House who alleviated his pain with medication. House couldn't attend Wilson's funeral as everyone believed he died inside a burning building. He did not regret taking advantage of the opportunity to be with Wilson to the end, he owed him that much. They had fun together in spite of Wilson's illness. Now, with Wilson gone, House felt alone. He had been waiting until all the people who came to pay tribute to Wilson had left and only then did he approach the grave of his friend. He was standing there a few minutes when he heard a voice behind him, one he recognized immediately.

"I knew you'd come after everyone was gone."

He heard her approach him and he finally turned towards her. "How did you know?" He asked in a whisper. She looked thinner and a bit tired but always beautiful.

"Wilson called about a month ago. He told me everything."

"So you know the whole story. But why are you here? Why were you waiting for me? To be sure I don't do something stupid?"

"House! Shut up! I'm not here because of _you. _I'm here because Wilson asked me to be here. Even on death's door he was still worried about you more than himself. He was afraid of what you would do once he was gone."

"And of course you agreed," House replied, smiling sadly. "You see… I'm fine. You kept your promise, you can go."

They stared at each other, for a few seconds both felt the connection they once shared. In a low voice, she replied, "Okay" and turned around and went back to her car. House watched her walk away, wanting to go after her and take her in his arms. He needed someone's shoulder to cry on but he didn't know how to approach her. Instead, he remained still.

Cuddy got into her car but didn't start it, she just sat there, with the driver's side door open, as if waiting for something. She never thought it would be so hard to see him again after everything he'd done to her. She moved away, started a new life in a new town with a new job and then…Wilson called her. They met in a bar, he told her all what had happened after she left Princeton. He told her about his illness and about House's decision to let people think he died in the burning building just to be with him until the end. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and was brought out of her thoughts.

"Cuddy, I'm sorry."

Without looking up at him, she nodded. He was hoping she could find it in her heart to put aside her anger for a moment so they could console one another over their loss.

"House…what are you going to do now?" She asked without looking at him.

"What do you care?'

"House…"

"I'm sorry. I don't know, it's…so hard, Cuddy. I'm alone now and I feel…lost."

"Well, I guess it is difficult to know what to do since you're technically _dead_."

"I know that!" He shouted in a desperate voice. Suddenly, Cuddy felt sorry for him. He looked so miserable, so sad and fragile.

"I think I'm going to turn myself in."

"You'll go to jail."

"Isn't that what you wanted the last time you saw me?"

Cuddy didn't respond.

"It's the right thing to do, I've got nothing, no one here. Will you…drive me?"

"Seriously?"

He nodded, walked around to the passenger side and climbed in next to her. He noticed the child seat in the back. Cuddy followed his gaze but said nothing.

"Are you dating someone?"

"No," she replied.

They sat in the car for awhile, then Cuddy asked, "Are you sure you want to go to the police?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Neither of them spoke during the drive to the station. Cuddy parked and House got out of the car.

"Hug Rachel for me will ya?" He said as headed toward the station doors.

Cuddy wondered what he would tell the police and she decided she'd contact them the next day to get more information on the charges. She couldn't just walk away, not again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: I'd like to thank JLCH for the great job she did by revising this chapter and she had a lot of work you can believe me._

As House entered the police station, he was determined to do the right thing but as he looked back to Cuddy in the car, his chest tightened. He deserved to be punished for what he had done to the MRI machine in the hospital, but that was all. It had never been his intention fake his own death. –It only occurred to him once he was out of danger outside the building. His only thought was of Wilson and how he needed to be there for him and that's when it hit him. At least he could stay with Wilson and take care of him until the end, then he would figure out what to do next. Finally he would be there for someone because the last time someone he loved needed him, he wasn't there, at least not completely and it cost him dearly. When Wilson first found out he was alive he was impressed, and quite worried. He tried to get House to change his mind by explaining the consequences but House insisted and ultimately Wilson accepted it. He appreciated the sacrifice House made him.

To see Cuddy on such a sad day, that was as if Wilson wanted to show House that he was grateful to House for taking care of him during his last months, as if Wilson could still be there for House. This feeling was weird. House didn't believe in a life after death and of course, he rejected this idea. "I'm going weak. I guess jail won't be the solution; I have to find something else."

House entered the police station and limped up to the counter. "May I help you?" asked the woman behind the counter.

"No, thank you." He turned around and walked out. He really wanted to turn himself in but then he recalled the wonderful moments he had shared with Cuddy and Rachel when they were together. He didn't want to lose them again and if he were in jail he would surely lose them. Of course, Cuddy no longer cared about him by making it clear she had been there only as a promise to Wilson. Well, it seemed to him she might be worried but he couldn't be sure. He also wondered about the child seat in her car. Rachel was too big for it now, so whose was it? Cuddy told him she wasn't dating anyone, but maybe she had sometime in the last two years. No, it was ridiculous, she couldn't have a baby, or could she? He needed the answers. Now he knew he should have been focusing more on his current situation but all he could think about was Cuddy. Seeing her again reminded him of all he had lost. She was beautiful and he couldn't help but crave the feel of her arms wrapped around him. He remembered the night he nearly relapsed after the crane accident, she came to him…an angel with dark hair and blue-gray eyes. He hadn't expected that. He was uncertain but his heart, told him to give it a try. He had loved her for so long. . He thought to himself that Wilson would want him to take another chance and fight for her. He was thinking of a plan on how to make things right when he saw a mom with her kid.

"Where is your cap?" He heard the mother ask her son.

"I don't know." He replied.

"But you had it in the park. Did you leave it there?"

"I don't know and I wanna go home. It's time for my cartoon."

"No, let's go back to the park and see if we can find it."

With those three words, "I don't know", an idea suddenly hit him, House had his plan; he knew exactly what he was going to do and with a smirk on his face, he hailed a taxi.

"To the cemetery, please," he told the driver.

Later that night, Cuddy tossed and turned in her sleep, her thoughts focused on House. Seeing him for the first time in two years brought back all the old feelings she had for him. She had lied to herself, it would never be over though she desperately tried to convince herself it was. He looked good despite being sad and lonely, she was sure his leg hurt more than usual, but he still looked sexy to her. No matter what though, she couldn't forget all he had done to her and to Rachel Wilson had tried to explain to her what was going through his mind that day. He had also told her what he had done since he was out of jail: his work at the hospital, his relationship with his fellows, the new members of House's team, Foreman as Dean, and his relationship with Dominika. Wilson knew that House still loved Cuddy and would always love her. Cuddy felt a little jealous as Wilson spoke about Dominika, but she didn't show it.. That was when she realized that she had never gotten over House, and that she never would. But love wasn't enough, she had a child, she couldn't allow herself to make new mistakes. She had believed they could work, but neither of them was really ready for it. It was odd that two such brilliant people were so terribly inept when it came to personal relationships.

"You should forget him, you'll never be able to move on in your life as long as he's around you," Julia told her two years ago. It didn't work because she still thought about him. Even when people told her he was dead, she couldn't believe it, she had always known it wasn't true. After she had met up with Wilson, she had understood why sometimes she would receive phone calls and the party at the other end never said a word. She realized it had to be House. Why couldn't she -let him go? Why was she obsessed with him? What did he do for her that no other man could?

She couldn't answer this with words, it was more feelings. Very few understood him but she did. That was probably one of the reasons why he often called call girls, he didn't need them to understand him and he didn't want to understand them.

Cuddy thought about how much she was actually like House. Even her mother had told her "You're an idiot with impossible standards".

She knew nobody in the world understood her like he did. He could read her like a book. She remembered how she felt when he put his arms around her and kissed her after she'd lost joy. She felt so safe in his arms and wished that kiss had never ended. Instead, he left her there and went home.

Now here she was with a new life in an attempt to get away from him and all she could think about was him. _Oh Wilson_, she thought. _Why did you have to call me?_

_PS: I want to thank all of you for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed the two chapters of "New Start". I want to apologize to you: writing in English is too hard for me and I don't think there will be other chapters, at least in English. What do you think? Maybe I'll write it in French… Sorry : ((_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi there! Well, many of you wanted the rest of the story in English. I TRY to do it, but you have to know that English is not my primary language and it's not easy to write in English. If anyone wants to offer his services as a beta, I will welcome it. I hope that you'll understand what I wrote and that you'll enjoy the story in spite of all the grammar, spelling… errors. (I won't have internet the next 3 weeks, but I promise to write further chapter during this time off)_

Once at the cemetery, House went straight to Wilson's grave. He looked for a key. The key to a locker in the bus station of Chicago. One in which Wilson and he put about 10000 dollars so that House could manage on his own after Wilson's death. House didn't know where it was and he hoped it would be somewhere on the grave, maybe in flowers. After about ten minutes, House began to speak."Wilson, I already miss you. If you were there, you would give me advice, you would tell me what wait for me from now on and perhaps you would help me find a solution to get out of this situation without hurting the woman I love. I saw Cuddy today. But you already know it. She looked good. Patty and Selma are still appealing. I… What didn't you tell me that you saw her last month? I would have told you it wasn't a good idea. She deserves to be happy. And with me she never will…"

"Are you Gregory Wilson?" a man asked him suddenly. House didn't hear him coming.

"Who?"

"Gregory Wilson. Are you Gregory Wilson?"

"Yes", House answered a bit surprised.

"This is for you. Sign the register here, please. Thank you. Good bye."

House stayed there a bit stupid with an envelope in the hands. He could read: "For Gregory Wilson, grave of James Wilson, Graceland cemetery, Chicago". Then he turned to the grave. "That's you!" he said, pointing at the grave. He opened it and began to read: "_House, I can imagine how you feel alone right now. I wish I could live long enough to see you reconnect with Cuddy.__ Not necessarily__renew__an intimate relationship__, __but at least__friendly ties. She knows you better than anyone. She was always__by your side__, __she__has always supported__you__in difficult times__, __and she__always gave__you__another chance__.__ I know that__you're going__to need__someone you trust__at your side__once I__'m gone. You deeply disappointed her, and also hurt her. You were cruel to her and she didn't consider it a good idea to confront you. It was certainly a mistake on her part. I talked with her about it and she admitted it. She regrets not having taken time to talk with you after the break up.__She__told me that she__lacked courage.__ I explained her the reasons of your irrational act. She didn't forgive you, but I felt she was opened to my arguments.__ The path__to regain__her confidence__will__be__long and difficult__, __but__you have to do it__, __House.__ For you. For her.__She__is not__happy__without you__, __even if you are__convinced of the opposite__.__Whenever__I saw her__, __she tried__to keep up the appearances, but I could see it was wrong.__She has always__the photo__I took__of you__during our evening__with Sam__in February__. __It__is__in her wallet__.__ Yes, I admit__, __I__searched her__bag__when she__was away__. I wanted to know if she had somebody in her life. House, don't give up! Promise me to try to get back in touch with Cuddy, to fight so that she comes back in your life. You need each other in your life. And you need someone to help you go through life. I'm sure you'll find something to get your life back, you always find something, but you will need help. Talk to Cuddy, she'll help you. And don't forget your fellows; they care about you in spite of all you told them. They have been working with you for many years and they learnt to know you and how you behave. They know you are a brilliant, cynical jerk, but they trust you and your diagnosis. I'd say that Chase is closer to you than the others; you should maybe talk to him first. He's not as strict as Foreman and is very creative, he can help you. _

_Well, I guess it's time for me to let you. Thank you, House, for everything. You were my best friend._

_Wilson_

_PS : on the other side you'll find the key of the locker 221. Take care"_

House remained still. "You're right, Wilson, this time I'm gonna need the help of a great doctor. It will take a little time and it won't be easy, but I have to try it if I want to get back an official life. As for Cuddy… what does she want? She never knew it. You wrote she has a picture of me in her wallet, why? And there's this child seat in her car. Strange and intriguing. I'm not sure I should go back in her life. She probably found someone she can rely on, someone who cares about her and about Rachel. I don't know if she loves him, but she certainly feels safe with him. And that's all she needs."

"Women never know what they want, but believe me: they need somebody to love. No matter the difficulties, as long as they are with the guy they love", an old man said. He had a bunch of flowers in the hand.

"I didn't speak to you", House replied abruptly.

"I just said that to help you. I loved a woman for 50 years. Each day we spent together, I tried to understand her. And I never succeeded."

"How is this supposed to help me?"

"Love is the key to happiness. Without love you'll never be happy."

"Without love you'll never get hurt", House replied sadly.

"True. But is the life worth being lived without love? What is a man without a woman?" House didn't answer. The old man added: "I can see you've been deeply hurt by a woman. But it proves that you're alive. And I'm sure she hasn't forgotten you. You just need a kick in the ass to make you react and fight to get her back. Have you only tried?"

"That's none of your business"

"That means no. Then you're an idiot! If you really love her, just go to her and tell her what you feel for her."

"It's much more complicated than that."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"It will do you good."

"I don't know you. Why should I trust you?"

"You're right. You don't know me. I'm a, old man, broken. And I was a therapist. If you need someone to talk to, I come here every day. My wife is buried right here", he said and pointed at the grave next to Wilson's. House nodded and walked away. He thought about what the old man told him. About Wilson's letter. Both were right. He loved Cuddy. And he would need someone to help him now that Wilson wasn't anymore. He had to do something to get her back. Something constructive this time. He had to show her he could do better. He could be the man she needed. If Wilson was right and if she always had this picture of them in her wallet, it meant that she still felt something for him. But first, he had to get back to life. And he would need Chase's help. He got on his bike and drove to the bus station, he would need money.

The next day Cuddy made a detour via the police station before going to work. She waited for her turn when she heard a man's voice. Her heart skipped a beat. She recognized this voice.

"Doctor Cuddy, I didn't know you were here. May I help you?"

"Detective Tritter, I … No thank you, I "

"How is doing your favorite Doctor?"

"I don't see who you mean and I have to go. Good bye"

"I meant House, and you knew it. I don't know why you don't want to speak about him, but if there's the slightest problem with him I'll know it, believe me", Tritter told her straight. Cuddy held Tritter's gaze for several seconds and walked away. She had a bad feeling about this man. He could be dangerous for House. She had to warn him. She didn't want House to suffer because of this man. In spite of all House did, she couldn't bear a grudge against him. Of course, two years ago, she wanted him to go in jail, but now, it was different. Her anger faded away; she had time to think about their relationship, about the consequences of the break up. She felt somehow guilty because she hadn't given House another chance, she didn't want to give him another chance because she was too scared to lose herself and what she had. She sailed back instead of fighting for their relationship. She behaved just like House used to, and kept him at arm's length just to avoid pain, just to avoid being hurt one more time. She refused to listen to his explanation because she was furious. And yet she should have known he would react like that, because that's who he was. Wilson told her he made lots of efforts to change. He worked hard on his fears, on his demons and started to learn how to face them instead of avoiding them by taking drugs. And the best proof of House's will to change was what he had done for Wilson. But now, Cuddy wondered what would happen to House. He had no real existence, no possibility to find a job as a doctor, and Cuddy knew how much this was important to House. He's been living for medical puzzle. He would probably be sent into jail, but for how long? And by the way, where was House? He told her he would go to the police, and was ready to assume the consequences of his official death. But apparently, he had lied to her. Once again. Otherwise, Tritter wouldn't have inquired after him. Where was House? What had he in mind? Cuddy was both angry and relieved. Angry because once again she trusted him and she shouldn't have. Relieved because deep down she didn't want him to be in jail. She hoped he wouldn't make things worse. But how and where could she contact him? She didn't even know which name he used, where he had been living since his "death". Maybe could she ask … Who? Wilson's family? She didn't know if Wilson still had relatives. Maybe Foreman or Chase. After all they had worked with Wilson, they maybe knew where he had been living during his last months. And she knew that House was with Wilson, so… That was all she could do at that time. This man definitely drove her crazy.


	4. Chapter 4: questions and reunion

Chapter 4: Hi there! I hope you're doing well. I worked hard on this chapter, but because of the language barrier, I'm not sure that I succeeded in saying what I wanted to say, and if my text is clear. I just hope that you'll manage to read it, and that you'll enjoy it in spite of my bad English. Thanks for following this story.

_Where was House?_ Cuddy couldn't think about anything else. She was in her office at the hospital. She was supposed to prepare the meeting with the department heads aiming to set objectives of the next half-year but her mind was elsewhere. Far away from here. She was with House in front of Wilson's grave. He looked broken and lost. His best friend just died and he was alone. And on top of that he was supposed to be dead. When Wilson taught her the death of House a few months earlier, she showed indifference and coldness, but deep inside her, a big part of her life suddenly disappeared, a huge part of herself. And heartbreak came over her, overwhelmed her, followed by a wave of gloomy remorse and regret.

"Doctor Cuddy, it's time."

"I'm coming"

"Are you okay? You look… troubled. A problem?"

"No, everything's fine." In fact, everything wasn't fine. On the contrary. Cuddy was completely lost. She didn't know what to do. She faced a dilemma. Reason dictated her to stay away from House and his problems; she could afford under no circumstances any scandal. The management committee of the hospital was strict on this point. They hired her only because her results in Princeton were excellent, but they warned her: no way to reissue the affair of Princeton, therefore no House. Indeed, the end of their story had some echoes in the medical world and if her name wasn't on a blacklist, that of House was. His genius found it very difficult to compensate his own methods and his habit to get around the rules. And his time in prison didn't help. Yes, but to quote a well known adage «the heart has its reasons that Reason knows not». And Cuddy's heart was forever under the spell of Gregory House. Since Wilson contacted her, she thought only of him, although she denied it. During the last meal at Arlene, her mother asked her if she intended one day to forget House and to find a boyfriend. But she tried to avoid the topic. It was so complicated. She had to forget him. But she couldn't.

"You're really an idiot"

"Mom, leave it. She just needs a little time" said Julia.

"Okay, well thank you for the meal, but we have to go, I promised the children to take them to the park," replied Cuddy, wanting at all costs to avoid another conversation about her disastrous love life.

"But, HE DIED! Then even if he was the one for you, you can't leave your children without a father. Jeremy, Sarah's son is still single, I told him about you and he will call you to invite you to dinner on Friday evening. Julia will look after the children, won't you, Julia?"

"Yes, of course. Mom is right Lisa, you need somebody in your life, you only live for your work, it's not good. And Jeremy is rather handsome."

"I thank you mom for caring about my well-being, but I assure you I'm fine and I don't need anyone."

"But look at you! You still lost weight and you could have a role in a zombie movie. I told Jeremy that you were tired but I hope you'll make an effort for this dinner. It's hard enough to find a man who agrees to go out with a middle-aged woman, but if in addition she looks like death warmed up, it becomes impossible."

"Thanks Mom, you always find the right words to cheer me up. But please, stop worrying about my love life."

"Don't take it the wrong way, Lisa. We just want you to be happy."

"My life is perfect just like this, thank you."

"Lisa ... I'm waiting for you on Friday evening."

"Okay" she sighed to be able to escape.

And they had dinner. Four days before Wilson's death. Jeremy was quite a nice guy, women found him appealing undoubtedly, but he was not House. And for Cuddy, this evening seemed very long. Jeremy flirted with Cuddy and later this evening, he suggested they had a last drink. Cuddy refused alleging the tiredness of the week. Disappointed, he drove her home. But once in front of her door, he again insisted on a last drink.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy, but ..."

"Never in the first appointment, right?"

"Uh, yes, that's it. This may be old fashioned, but I " she replied, relieved by the explanation which he gave her.

"It's good, I respect your choice even though I expected more" he said, stroking her cheek.

"Jeremy, please"

"Well, well, I go" he replied and Cuddy felt the frustration in his voice.

Then once alone, she began to cry softly. She nearly called Wilson. She would have liked to hear House's voice. House… Why? What did they screw up?

Closing eyes, she imagined the hands of House caressing her slowly, gently. She remembered his scent, the taste of his lips on hers.

"Doctor Cuddy?! What do you think of this project? Doctor Cuddy?" A voice asked her, drawing her suddenly out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I… I was thinking about something else", she replied blushing. "This project seems good." She remembered having read a proposal from the pediatric team and found it relatively innovative.

The heads of Department exchanged a quick look, wondering what unsettled the Dean of Medicine.

"If there is no other project, I propose that we put an end to this meeting", Cuddy said and got up. As she headed to her office, she felt someone behind her. Her heart beat faster. Could it be ... But looking back, it was not House that she saw, but Dr. Robert, head of surgery, a tall guy with dark hair and green eyes. He had his eye on Cuddy and she knew it. Her face certainly showed disappointment because he said:

"Wow, I usually attract smiles. Do I have a pimple on the nose?"

"Not now, Robert. Do you want something?"

"No, but you seemed worried during the meeting; you didn't listen to what was said and I just wanted to be sure that everything was fine."

"It's nice to worry about me, but everything's fine, you can go back to work."

"Are you sure? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have lots of work" she said and walked away.

Back in her office, Cuddy couldn't help but looked at the picture she had in her wallet. "House, where are you? If you knew how much I miss you ... "she said aloud and wiped away a tear.

"Oh, you miss me already? You've only to say the word and I move in with you."

"Doctor Robert!" exclaimed Cuddy, blushing. "I talked to myself; don't take your dreams for realities."

"Oh! I thought I won your heart. But I could content myself with a sexual relationship, you know."

"Doctor Robert, don't go too far. Apart from me, you wanted?"

"You didn't affix your signature at the bottom of my request of equipment and I'd like to know why."

"Let me see." Cuddy skimmed through the document and signed it. "That's it, you can go."

Robert looked at her puzzled. Usually he had to argue every request, what wasn't to dissatisfy him because he liked these verbal battles, sometimes on the verge of flirting, and today, she signed without batting an eyelid. Weird. He had to investigate to figure out what unsettled Doctor Cuddy that much. And if necessary, he would take part personally to help Cuddy smile again. He was about to close the door, but came back and stood in front of Cuddy's desk. She looked up and stared at him with a questioning look.

"People gonna talk if you stay any longer in my office."

"Let them talk. This will give them finally an interesting topic of conversation."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she said, got up, went round her desk and stood in front of him, challenging him. In a way, he reminded her of the man of her life. He had somewhat the same manners as House but he was more moderate. If House wasn't alive, she might have eventually given in to his advances. But did he really want her or was it just a game?

"Are you free tonight?" he asked staring deep into Cuddy's eyes and came a little closer.

She was about to answer when the door swung open. It was Jeremy.

"I understand now why you didn't call me back! Slut!"

"I will not allow you to insult Dr. Cuddy" Robert replied and punched Jeremy who fell on the floor.

"Robert!" exclaimed Cuddy, looking at him with wild eyes. Then she turned to Jeremy who got up painfully.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry, that's not what you think."

"You'd better go before I call security" Robert cut her off.

"You'll hear from me." said Jeremy before leaving.

"Well, your boyfriend is rather aggressive. If I were you, I shall change it."

"HE's NOT my boyfriend!" After a few seconds, she added: "He's just the son of a friend of my mother."

"Oh, I see."

"No, you see nothing at all. Leave me alone now."

"And for tonight?"

"Robert, I've already someone, leave it."

"I don't believe a word" her replied staring at her. Then he left the room.

Once alone, Cuddy took her things and went home.

Before leaving the hospital that night, Chase went back into his office. He was about to turn off the light when he saw a letter in the middle of his desk. His name was written on it, nothing else. He sat down, opened the envelope, took the paper and began reading. The writing was familiar to him, but he couldn't believe it.

"_Chase, __like the phoenix,__I rise up__from__the ashes__. __Well__, __I__yearn for it__. __But to do that,__I__need your help__and__your silence__. __The story__is too long to__write__. __I'll come__at midnight tonight at__your place and__I'll explain you everything__. __House__. PS: buy beer and Chinese food"_

Chase didn't know what to think. Was it a hoax? Or reality? The charred body in the building had been identified as House ... House was capable of many things, but coming back from the death ... Anyway, Chase would have the answer to his questions in about three hours. So he went home and waited patiently. At midnight, someone knocked at his door. Chase opened slowly. In front of him stood his former mentor and boss.

"House!"

"Shh. Let me in. We mustn't be seen together."

One minute later they were in Chase's living-room.

"House! You're supposed to be dead!"

"I'm not. I seized the opportunity that fate gave me to be with Wilson during the last months of his life. I had to be with him."

"What was the cause of the marks on Cuddy's lungs?"

"Chase!"

"Understand me, even if I don't see who would be crazy enough to be able to pass for you, I must make sure of your identity."

"And you think that if I answer this question that any student could answer you get a proof of my identity?! You disappoint me. Marks were caused by the antibiotic, she was allergic to it. Satisfied?"

Chase stared at House. "What do you want?"

"Do you have a beer?"

"In the fridge."

"Chinese food? 'Cause I'm hungry."

"In the kitchen"

House got up and came back two minutes later with two beers and some food.

"So here's what I intend to do and what you're going to do to help me."

"Hey! Wait a minute! Why will I help you? After all, I owe you nothing."

"Chase, I ask you as a friend."

"Oh now we are friend. I didn't know it… But why do you come back? I mean here, in Princeton."

"Because I need help. I can't simply come back and says _Hello! It's me! I'm not dead._ And the only people I know who are able to help me live here"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you come to see me? Why don't you go abroad and start a new life? Maybe in Europe?"

"Because ..." House began, lowering his head and his voice.

"What do you want House?" Chase asked, fixing his former boss. House looked preoccupied. He massaged his leg and Chase could read the determination in his eyes mixed with sadness.

House slowly looked up. "I want to be happy."

"Happy? Find a girl, party!"

"Is that what you do? I don't see a girl here, nor the slightest trace of a feminine presence."

"It's not about me, House."

"Did you try with Adams?"

"No. You think it can work?"

"I don't know."

After a few minutes of silence, Chase asked: "Why do you come back House? Do you want to get your job back? Because I won't let you"

"Don't be egocentric! I'm not here to get my job back!" House cut him off … "By the way, congratulations for your promotion. Foreman took the good decision. Of course, you're not me, you don't have my genius, but you can do a good job."

"Wait a minute! I know. I know why you didn't go abroad but stay here."

"And why, in your opinion? To play with Foreman?"

"You want Cuddy, don't you? That's why you stayed in the United States. Now that Wilson is dead, you think she's the only one who can deal with you, who can make you happy. Am I wrong?" Chase asked and stared at House.

"I… I want to see her again and show her that I have changed. I want a new chance."

"You're still in love with her."

"She is… I need her in my life, Chase. She knows me and she loves me, well she loved me for who I am. Without her I don't know if I can get go through life."

"Did you see her since…?"

"Yes. In the cemetery. After Wilson's funerals. He told her about me and asked her to watch over me."

"And?"

"And what?"

"How was she? Does she still love you? Did she forgive you?"

"She was… beautiful. She wore her dark suit with a low cut top. You know how much she likes that. Patty and Selma looked good."

"Patty and Selma? Who's that?"

"Leave it. A joke between her and me."

"What did she say? How was she with you? Was she angry? Sad?"

"I don't know!"shouted House desperate. And after a while he said: "She was rather cold and distant, and at the same time, I felt that ... maybe one day we could be friends again. Do you think I'm right to want to come back in her life?"

"Don't give up, House. I didn't see Cuddy for a long time, but she loved you."

"So, you are going to help me? Or should I ask the dwarf?"

"Taub? Forget about him. He is much too busy with his two daughters and his job to just greet you. What do you want me to do?"

And House explained to Chase his plan to come back to life.


	5. Chapter 5 problems ahead?

Chapter 5: baby steps to allow later our doctor phoenix to rise up from the ashes. I hope you'll enjoy it. Once again I want to apologize for the grammatical and spelling mistakes.

"Good morning, Doctor Cuddy."

Cuddy looked up and saw Tritter. Her heart skipped a beat. Her first thought was for House. She didn't hear from him since she let him at the police station three weeks ago and she was worried. She imagined lots of things about him and none of them was good. That was the reason why she was so tense when she replied:

"Detective Tritter, what do you want?"

"Do you know Jeremy Stein?"

Thanks God! It was just about Jeremy. "Yes." she replied, relieved. "Why? Did he raid a bank?"

"No. Are you kidding or do you know something that the police should know?" Tritter asked staring at her.

"It was a joke. So, I listen to you."

"Do I imagine that or are you relieved that I talk about Mr. Stein? Who did you think I was talking about? Do you hide something, Doctor Cuddy?"

"What do you want, Detective Tritter? I have lots of work and not enough time, so go straight to the point."

"Mr. Stein pressed charges against Dr. Robert for assault. As Dean of Medicine I thought I should inform you."

"I have the feeling that you don't tell me everything."

"Apparently Doctor Robert punched Mr. Stein because of you."

Cuddy looked embarrassed. "It was a simple misunderstanding. I'm gonna talk to Mr. Stein, I'm sure he will withdraw his complaint."

"Are you sure? I don't want to meddle in your private life, but next time be more careful if you date two men at the same time."

"Detective Tritter, I don't allow you!"

"Doctor Cuddy, forget what I've just said. I just hope Robert isn't a second House, because this time you won't be able to get out of a situation with a forgery." He was on the threshold when he added with a little smile: "Oh by the way, please accept my deepest sympathy."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't know about his death" he cut her off.

"Detective Tritter, I have no time for jokes. Who is dead?" Cuddy asked tense and upset.

"House, of course." Cuddy's heart skipped a beat, a violent and sudden pain crossed her chest and she turned pale. "Doctor Cuddy, are you okay?"

"I'm just tired, very tired" she managed to reply.

"Last time we met, you pretended not to know about who I was talking. And I wanted to know why. I'm a detective you know, and I like to know why people do what they do. I was curious to know why you moved here. So I inquired…" Tritter waited for Cuddy to react, but she remained still, trying to calm down, hoping he talked about the "first" death of House. "And I heard from former colleagues about you and House. Your love story didn't end well. You shouldn't have trusted him. I tried to warn you but you didn't listen to me." After a while he added: "Seriously, you didn't know he died five months ago?"

A wave of relief and joy overwhelmed her. "Of course, I know it. Doctor Wilson told me."

"And did you see him before he… died?" asked Tritter who noticed Cuddy's relief and wondered why she was so tense and worried a few seconds ago, and now relieved and almost happy. He had to inquire about her, she hide him something, he was sure of it.

"No. Why? I have a new life here with my children. And I don't want to hear about House anymore."

"If you say so… But I have an intuition that my colleagues missed something in this building. Good bye, Doctor Cuddy."

Once alone, Cuddy tried to calm down the beats of her heart. She had to warn House. Tritter would investigate and he was smart enough to figure out what really happened. Not to mention his resentment against House.

When Chase came to the hospital this morning, Adams called him.

"A problem?" he said thinking of House.

"No, I don't think so. I just wanna tell you that a woman is waiting for you."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know. She didn't want to tell me her name. She just said she needed to talk to you rapidly."

"How does she look like?" Chase asked intrigued.

"I guess men find her attractive."

"Jealous?"

"No."

"Well, let's talk to this mysterious and beautiful woman." After a few meters, Chase turned around and asked: "Did I ask you to follow me?"

"No" replied Adams blushing a little. "I thought you could need me, I'm sorry, I go to the clinic"

Chase saw her leaving with a little smile. Maybe House was right. What a surprise to him, when he came in his office and saw Cuddy.

"Cuddy? What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you again too, Chase."

"Sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. It's just that… I didn't expect to see you here."

"I… Can I ask you a favor?"

"Will you take me out?" he asked jokingly.

"No!"

"What do you want?"

"Chase, do you know where Wilson lived just before he died?"

"Wow! I hadn't expected that. Why do you want to know that? And why do you think I know it?" Chase asked and stared at Cuddy. There were about thirty centimeters between them now. Cuddy held his gaze, trying to figure out if she could trust him.

"I… I wanted to know if I could get back some pictures" she finally lied. Chase came closer and whispered: "Really? I don't believe you. Tell me the real reason, Cuddy, or"

"Or what? I just asked you a simple question. If you don't want to answer me, I'll ask someone else."

"I'm sure you didn't ask anyone else. And you won't."

"Well, I think I should go" she replied and wanted to leave, but Chase kept her firmly by the arm. His face was just five centimeters away from Cuddy's face.

"Cuddy, are you still in love with House?" he whispered.

"I… House is dead, Chase, don't be stupid" she whispered back.

"I know you know. He told me. We can't speak here, come at my place for dinner at 8.00 pm" he whispered in her ear and let her arm. She looked at him, puzzled, and nodded. Then she left.

Two people saw them. From where they stood, they first thought they had an argument, but then it was as if Chase kissed Cuddy. Adams didn't know who this woman was, but she felt a little jealous when she saw Chase standing so close to her, without to mention when he kissed her. She was disappointed because she thought that they got on very well. She had to know who this woman was. As for Foreman, he recognized the woman. And it bothered him. He thought to himself: "_Why is Cuddy here? Have Chase and Cuddy a relationship? Probably not. He held her arm rather abruptly. But why then did she let him kiss her? Maybe they had an argument and he wanted to make up with that kiss. And why did Chase not tell me about this relationship? We are friends. They maybe had a plan to get Cuddy back at Princeton Plainsboro and oust me at the same time."_ He needed to know. Now. That's why he headed toward Chase's office.

"Did I imagine what I've just seen?"

"I don't know. What did you see?"

"You and Cuddy."

"Cuddy? Why would she be there?" replied Chase surprised after a while. Chase hoped Foreman didn't hear his conversation with Cuddy. The fate of House depended on it. No one should know.

"Chase, don't take me for an idiot! I saw you and Cuddy right here a few minutes ago. You've even kissed her!" Foreman replied angry.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?"

"Chase, I know it was Cuddy. Do you have a relationship with her?"

"Why do you care of I'm having a relationship with Cuddy?" said Chase, thinking it could be a good thing that Foreman believed Chase had a love affair with Cuddy.

"That means yes. And since when?"

"That's none of your business"

"So you admit it."

"Okay. Does it bother you? Are you jealous?"

Foreman was a little embarrassed. "No. You can have a relationship with her, it's just that…"

"That?"

"Well she was our boss, House's girlfriend and…"

"And?" Chase wondered what bothered Foreman.

"And I don't know if you're aware of it, but you tend to become more and more like House! You get around the rules just like him, you can be hard with patients and now this! You have a relationship with Cuddy, his ex-girlfriend! Don't you think you go too far! Do you really want to be him?"

"Hey! Sometimes I have to get around the rules to save the life of my patient and I have to be hard with them just to get important information. But you know it, you've been working with House for many years and you did the same at the Mercy when you worked there, so don't blame me!"

Foreman didn't reply.

"Besides, Cuddy is a beautiful woman. And no, I don't try to become House, don't worry about that."

"Why did Cuddy come here today? Why didn't you tell me about you and her? Do you plot something?"

"What? What did you imagine?"

"Tell me that Cuddy doesn't intend to come back here and take my place."

Chase burst out laughing. "That's what bothered you! Don't worry. She has no intention to come back here. She just needed to see me."

"Well… Wish you a good time" replied Foreman who didn't believe a word of what Chase said.

Chase didn't know how to explain the situation to Cuddy. But he had no choice. He had to find something to keep Foreman out of House's plan. "_House, don't wait too long to go through your plan."_

Knock! Knock! Chase opened the door and let Cuddy in.

"I didn't know what to bring so I bought a bottle of wine."

"Oh, thank you. I hope you like Italian food."

"Yes."

"Please sit down, I'm coming back."

A few minutes later, Chase came back with two glasses of wine. "Cheers!"

"So… when did you see House?" Cuddy asked staring at Chase.

"Cuddy, before I explain you, I need to know something."

"What?"

"Why do you care about House?"

"Well, I … I suppose that's because… I promised Wilson"

"Cuddy… Tell me the truth. I need to know if I can trust you"

"Chase! What are you afraid of? He's not your boss anymore. You're the head of the Diagnostic Department." She looked at Chase and after a while of silence, she sighed: "What did he do? Are you afraid for your career?"

"Nope. It's just that… House was a jerk, he did horrible things to you, to me, but he was my boss and my mentor. I learned a lot with him, and not only on a professional level. He trusts me and I don't want to disappoint him."

"You want to know if I still love him… You asked me the question this morning."

"But you didn't answer."

"Because… I don't know. He drove his car in my living-room, he could have hurt someone. Don't you think I have the right to be angry?"

"He shouldn't have done it. But he loved you and he was deeply hurt. And you know it."

"Yes, I know it."

"Cuddy, I know it's difficult to forgive such a thing, but… are you dating someone?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I… because I have not enough time, I"

"Com'on! Don't hide you behind your job."

"You're right. I can't forget him" she whispered.

Chase nodded. "Okay, listen to me. House came to see me three weeks ago. He needed my help, he" Chase's phone rang suddenly. It was Foreman.

"Chase, I think you should come at Princeton General immediately."

"Why? I'm with Cuddy and". Cuddy rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why Chase told he was with her.

"Tell her you have a case. Come here but without her." And Foreman hung up.

"Who was it? Why did you say that I was with you?"

"Cuddy, I have to go. Don't worry, I'll explain you later. You just need to know that Foreman believes we have a relationship."

"What?"

"I come back as soon as I can. Stay here and wait for me."


	6. Chapter 6: rising up from the ashes

_Chapter 6: House's back! But things get harder… Once again I want to apologize for my bad English. I just hope you enjoy it in spite of the mistakes I made._

"_Why is Foreman at Princeton General? Why does he want me to come there?" _ thought Chase to himself as he drove to the hospital.

"Foreman, what happens? Why do you need me here?"

"Follow me. We have a situation." Foreman whispered.

Chase, intrigued, followed Foreman through calm and deserted hallways to a room. A man was lying unconscious on a bed, his head bandaged, a heart monitor beeped regularly. He had a bruise on his left cheek and a beard, but Chase recognized him. He looked at Foreman who nodded silently.

"There was a fight in a backstreet. Someone called 911 to say that a wounded man was lying on the ground. They found him unconscious. Apparently a guy stabbed him and he lost a lot of blood. He had also a head trauma, two broken ribs, a few bruises… but his life is not in danger. The police couldn't identify this homeless man. The only thing he had in his pockets was a picture of Cuddy" Foreman said.

"Why did they call you?" Chase asked, staring at House. He was impressed by House's "_transformation_". Of course, he knew that House would live with homeless people for a while, and then looked for a fight. It was the first part of his plan. But he didn't think House would become one of them.

"A nurse of the ER did an internship at Princeton Plainsboro three years ago and she recognized Cuddy on the picture. And they thought I can identify him."

"Did you do it?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"I wanted to inform you before."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend and you're dating Cuddy. I thought you had to know that House is back."

"Can we transfer him to Princeton Plainsboro?"

"I don't know if the police and our colleagues will agree."

"We have to try."

"Well I hope you have good arguments to justify a transfer."

"I suggest that we avoid the police."

"Chase, we have to tell them the truth, don't you think so?"

"But House is supposed to be dead, don't you remember?"

"I know but it's not our problem, it's House's."

"We maybe could wait for him to wake up"

"Why do you want to protect House?" asked Foreman after a while.

"It's just that… it wouldn't be correct to… Remember what he did for your brother" Chase tried to convince Foreman. "He deserves a chance to explain his "_death._""

"Okay. I'll tell them that I prefer to seek the advice of a colleague to be sure of the identification of this guy. So go home now without drawing attention to yourself. And enjoy the rest of the night. I'm gonna talk to the Dean of the General".

-oooooooo-

When Chase came in his apartment, he found Cuddy. She drank the whole wine and looked tired.

"Chase! Here you are! Explain me what you… you wanted to… to explain me" she said and tried to get up but fell back on the couch. The room around her turned as a carousel.

"Cuddy, you're too drunk to listen to me. Come, I'm gonna help you to go to bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

And Chase helped Cuddy to go to his bedroom. He wanted to help her undress but she stopped him: "I can do it myself". Chase nodded and left her alone. Once in the living-room, Chase lied down on the couch and thought. Then he fell asleep. At 6.00 am he woke up. He hoped Foreman convinced the General to transfer House to Princeton Plainsboro. He took his sheet and his pillow and put it back in a closet. Then he went to the bathroom. He's just come out of the shower when someone knocked at the door. A towel around his waist, he opened. It was Foreman.

"Nice outfit!"

"A cyclone struck the town and cut the entire telephone network or you just desperately wanted to see me?"

"He'll be at Princeton Plainsboro in about" Foreman didn't end his sentence because he saw the shoes and the jacket of a woman.

"Who should be when at the hospital?"

"Is that Cuddy's?" Foreman showed the shoes and the jacket on the floor. He was puzzled. He was so sure that Chase lied about his relationship with Cuddy. And yet, she seemed to have spent the night here with him.

"Of course, it's Cuddy's. I told you we are together. And if you could whisper it would be great because she's still sleeping."

"Really! You were not kidding!"

"Why is it so surprising?"

"I don't know it's just that…"

Meanwhile Cuddy surfaced slowly. "_Where am I?"_ she looked around her. She was half naked in a bed, but she didn't recognize the room. She tried to collect her thoughts but she had a headache and it wasn't easy. After a while, she remembered: she was in Chase's apartment. They had to talk. But someone called him and he had to go to the hospital and left her. She remembered he told her something, but what? "That's it! Foreman believes we have a relationship" she whispered to herself. Why? And what happened then? She remembered he helped her going to bed but… then nothing. A black hole in her memory. Did they … do something? No, no, probably not. But she had to ask him as embarrassing as it may be. Then she heard two men whispering in the living-room. She recognized their voices. She got up, tried to get dressed but didn't find all her clothes. So she opened a cupboard and took a shirt. And that's how she appeared in the living-room.

"Hi!"

Chase and Foreman looked at her. Chase went to her, gave her a gentle kiss, hoping she remembered what he told her the day before. Much to his relief she let him kiss her and put her arms around his waist.

"Did you sleep well, honey?" Chase asked her. "I hope we didn't wake you up"

"It's okay. May I just ask why Foreman is here so early in the morning?"

"Good morning, Cuddy. We have a case and I need Chase. I hope you'll forgive me to take your boyfriend away."

"I'm sorry, Lisa. What about having lunch together?"

"Go to work and save a life. I'll come for lunch" she replied and gave him a peck.

"Foreman gives me a lift, so you can take my car, the keys are just here" Chase said.

Once in the car, Foreman exclaimed: "You are surprising, Chase!"

"Why? Because I have a relationship with Cuddy?"

"I thought you like younger women…"

"Cuddy is beautiful, smart, funny and… well you never slept with her, you can't understand" Chase replied and smiled because of Foreman's face. "And about House?"

"He should be at Princeton Plainsboro in about thirty minutes."

"Great. I know you'd succeed."

"Chase, we have to talk. Yesterday, you didn't want to tell the police that the homeless man is House, why?"

"I don't know. An intuition."

"Chase, tell me the truth."

"I don't know!"

"Okay. Then I'm gonna tell the police about House"

"No! You can't do that!"

"Give me a reason not to do it." Foreman gazed at Chase. He wondered why Chase didn't want that the police identified House. There was something weird.

But Chase didn't answer. He thought. He wondered if he could tell Foreman what was going on. He could help them. Or not. Foreman parked the car, turned to Chase and said: "Tell me why we have to protect House."

"Do you think he deserves to go back to jail? If I remember well last time you helped him to get out of it earlier as he should have."

"He broke the MRI and partially destroyed the room! Just for fun!"

"That's a good reason to send him into jail." Foreman didn't reply. "And you blame me for being an ass just as House was" Chase added.

"You're right. But how long are we going to hide his identity to the police?"

"I just ask you a few hours more. We need to talk to him first" Chase said and stared at Foreman.

"Okay. You have two hours."

"Thank you. I knew I could rely on you."

"But then I want the truth."

"It's a deal" Chase replied and got out of the car.

-oooooo-

When House arrived in the ambulance, Chase waited for him and drove him to a room. Once alone, Chase whispered: "I'm impressed, House. The first part of your plan worked perfectly. Well if we except Cuddy."

"Cuddy?"

"She's here. Well at my place. And people believe we have a relationship."

"What?"

"Shh, I'll explain you later. We only have two hours ahead of us to put in place the second part of the plan. So let me do what I have to". Chase made various blood tests and a scanner. He also examined House and when Foreman came with a policeman everything was ready.

"House, how are you feeling?" Foreman asked.

But House didn't reply. He just looked at the two men.

"House, can you hear me?"

"Oh sorry, you were talking to me?" House replied and made a funny face.

"Okay, if you want to joke, it's your problem, House." Then Foreman turned to the policeman and said: "This man is Gregory House. He died five months ago in a building in fire."

"Dr. Foreman, are you kidding?"

"No."

"But you just said that this Gregory House died five months ago. How can he be there then? Do you mean that the man here is a ghost?"

"Of course not. A charred body was found in the building and it was identified as Gregory House. But apparently it wasn't."

"Who was this Gregory House? He seems to be fascinating. I'd like to be him." House said.

"House, stop it with your joke. It's not funny anymore. The police officer is here to arrest you."

"But why? Because I got knife?!"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? The fight in the backstreet with two guys? Of course I remember! Look at me!"

"No, I mean your _death_."

"Are you sure your colleague is fine?" House asked Chase.

"Dr. Chase, do you agree with Dr. Foreman about the identity of this man?" the police officer asked.

Chase looked at Foreman, then at House and finally turned to the police officer: "Yes. This man is Gregory House. But you have to know that he doesn't know who he is. He suffers from amnesia. His memories don't go back beyond five months. I guess it's probably due to the trauma he suffered in the building in fire five months ago." Foreman looked surprised at Chase, then at House. _Would it be possible that he forgot everything since the fire in the building? _Foreman thought to himself._ That would explain why he didn't come back. He probably lived, well survived, in the streets with other homeless people._

"Are you positive, Dr. Chase? This man is Gregory House."

"Yes. His right leg has a very special scar. I ran some exams but I need to do more tests in order to help him get his memory back."

"Dr. Foreman, is it possible that amnesia lasts several months?"

"Yes, it can. It depends on the type of amnesia. Dr. Chase is right; we have to run other tests. That means we have to keep him here for a few days more."

"Well, I'm going to inform my boss. But I'll post a man in front of his room, just in case he'll want to escape."

Once the police officer gone, Foreman turned to House: "House, you really don't remember what happened five months ago?"

"My name is Mike, Mike the lame. And no, I don't remember what happened five months ago. I was probably in another town trying to get a job. But nobody wants to hire a lame. And living in the street is not easy, believe me. It hurts, can you give me something?"

"I come back, stay here" Chase replied.

"Where do you want me to go? I'm wounded, don't you remember?"

Foreman followed Chase and House remained alone.


	7. Chapter 7 things get harder

_Chapter 7: Things get harder and feelings don't make them easier. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the mistakes._

"Hey wait for me!" said Foreman. "So I listen to you."

"I need to run more tests to determine if his memory loss is temporary or permanent" Chase replied and wanted to leave but Foreman kept him.

"Chase, we had a deal. I gave you two hours, now I want the truth."

Chase sighed, resigned. "Okay. It's a long story, but I tried to make it short. Before swear you won't tell anyone about it."

"I swear."

And Chase told Foreman about House's plan to come back to life officially.

"So will you help him?"

"I'm with you. But it will be difficult. The police are not willing to buy such a story."

"I know. That's why we need a solid medical diagnosis. And we're the best, aren't we?"

"We gonna need time to do a battery of tests to support our diagnosis and to develop a strategy. Because if it fails, we may all lose our job and our license to practice medicine."

"Nobody should know about this, Foreman. Just me and you." After a few seconds, Chase added: "And Cuddy"

"Cuddy? You mean she knows everything?" Foreman replied astonished.

"Yes."

"You got me! First I didn't believe you had a relationship with her, but then… when I saw you together early this morning… You… You don't have a relationship with Cuddy?"

"No, I don't."

"So why did you let me believe it? And why did she spend the night with you?"

"Because I didn't want to screw up House's plan. And it was funny" Chase replied smiling. Then he added more seriously: "I hope I didn't make a mistake by telling you everything."

"Did you tell me something? I don't remember. Go and run the tests. I try to deal with the police."

"Okay."

"Chase, did you sleep with her?"

Chase looked at Foreman with a smirk and left.

-ooooooooooooooo-

Chase went to his office. Adams and Park were there, waiting for him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We have the results of James Witter. And we thought you might be interested given that he's our patient" Adams replied sarcastically.

"I listen to you."

"The results show an elevated CPR and a high level of troponin" Park replied.

"Any diagnosis?"

"I think it's myocarditis."

"Seems to fit the symptoms. Do another round of imaging to confirm and then treat him. Good job."

"And that's it?" Adams exclaimed.

"What? Your diagnosis seems to be correct. What do you want me to do? Mock you and your theory?"

"No. It's just that… Leave it. Come, Park, let's go to do this MRI."

They were about to leave the room when Cuddy came in.

"I hope I don't bother you."

"No, they were just about to leave. I'm coming" Chase replied with a smile. Then he put his arm on Cuddy's shoulder and dragged her to the cafeteria. "Come with me, we need to talk" he whispered in her ear.

"Is there a problem?" Cuddy asked Chase once they sat at a table.

"House is here."

"What? Where? Did he have an accident?"

"Not really, don't worry, he's gonna be fine soon. I have to explain you briefly what his plan was so you understand why he's here." And Chase told Cuddy everything. She listened to him calmly.

"That's not good news" Cuddy said.

"Why? I don't understand what you mean."

"If the police are going to inquire about House, it means that Tritter will learn about it and"

"Tritter?"

"Yes. I… It's complicated. To make it short, I saw him for a problem in my hospital. He was surprised to see me there and he decided to inquire. He wanted to know why I moved."

"And? I don't see the connection! If he led an investigation, he should know why you left Princeton Plainsboro and that you no longer have any relationship with House. Where's the problem?"

"The problem is that he didn't believe me and doesn't believe in House's death. He told me he will inquire. You know him, you know he never forgave House for the thermometer and then to have been dismissed. Chase, I'm afraid for House."

"We really need a convincing diagnosis. I'm gonna page Foreman."

"Foreman?"

"I had to tell him everything, Cuddy. He's the Dean and we might need his help."

"Can I see House?"

Chase looked at Cuddy. "Is that what you want? You sure?"

"Yes. I have to tell him that Tritter will inquire about his "death"."

"If you want. But before I suggest that we meet Foreman in his office to decide what to do. Just in case. It will be better if we all have the same version."

Cuddy nodded and they headed toward Foreman's office.

-ooooooooooo-

Meanwhile Foreman tried to convince the Detective Ryan that House needed special care and that it would be easier to run the necessary tests if he stayed at Princeton Plainsboro.

"We have the best Diagnostic Department of the state, the best doctors and high quality equipment. Our service is most appropriate to figure out what happened to the memory of Gregory House. It's all the more true that Gregory House knows this hospital, he's been working here for years and it could help him to remember."

"Dr. Foreman, I'm not questioning your skills. I'm a detective. I'm not qualified to tell you exactly what Gregory House faces. But you have to understand that Gregory House will certainly be sued for false statements. And maybe more, I don't know the case."

"I understand but I just ask you to explain the attorney that Gregory House has to stay at the hospital a few days more."

"I tell him but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you."

Foreman remained alone in his office. He couldn't decide if House's return was a good thing or not. He knew why House pretended to be dead and why he came back now. First he just couldn't believe House's grounds, but on second thought, it was obvious that Wilson was all that remained to House. His former boss always gave himself the image of a cynical and heartless guy, but on many occasions he showed it wasn't true. And the perfect example was what he's done for Foreman and his brother. Wilson was House's best friend, maybe his only friend. And he needed House's support to face the cancer. What House did was beautiful and noble, but stupid. Because now, he was in a bad situation. On the other hand, it could touch Cuddy in a good way.

"Foreman, we need to talk. Cuddy has bad news."

"Tritter will probably meddle in the case" Cuddy said.

"Tritter? Why?"

And Cuddy explained him.

"You'd better go back to Chicago, Cuddy. If Tritter hears from House's comeback, he'll certainly want to inquire about it. I don't know if the attorney will agree, but just in case he does, you mustn't be seen here or Tritter will suspect you and accuse you of complicity."

"But I have nothing to do with that! I wasn't there."

"I know. But I don't think Tritter will believe you."

"Cuddy, I think Foreman is right. Go back to Chicago. I'll keep you posted."

"Okay" she sighed. "But I'd like to see him before I leave."

"Wait for the night, there will be less people in the hospital."

-ooooooooooo-

It was 2.00 am when Cuddy slipped into House's room. He was sleeping. She looked at him and her heart squeezed. Mixed feelings overwhelmed her: relief, anger, tenderness, sadness and… love. Yes. She couldn't deny it, she still loved him. But it didn't mean they could start over.

"I knew you'd come."

Cuddy jumped up. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to wake you up."

"Really? So why are you here? I thought you didn't want to hear from me anymore."

"I… Maybe I should go."

"Cuddy don't, please, don't… I want you to know that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you that way."

"So why? Why did you drive your car into my house?"she said and neared his bed.

"Because… because I still loved you and when I saw this guy next to you, jealousy drove me crazy. I lost my self-control and… and you know the rest."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier in the day at the hospital?"

"I told you I felt hurt."

"True. But I obviously misinterpreted it. I'm sorry I don't know what to say."

"You told me you weren't dating anyone. But this guy was with you in your dining-room. Why?"

"House! I broke up with you and even if I still loved you, we couldn't go backward. And you were married. And Julia convinced me that I had to move on. This guy was one of her friend and she thought it would be good for me to meet him."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you date him?"

"No." She stared at him; he looked fragile with his bandage in this hospital bed.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight"

"Thank you."

"Why are you here Cuddy?"

"Why do you want to go back to life as Gregory House? Why don't you take a new identity and start a new life?"

"I asked first."

"It would be easier. No lawsuits, no courts, no fine, no jail."

"I can't. Medical puzzle are the only things that interest me. And I'm too brilliant. Anyone could recognize me."

"Not if you go abroad."

"Why are you here?"

"House, Tritter will probably inquire about your "death". I wanted to warn you."

"Tritter? Is he in charge of my case?"

"I don't think so, but I guess he'll ask for it."

"Why? Did you see him?"

"Yes." And Cuddy explained House why she saw Tritter. She also told him what he said to her. "That's why I came here. To warn you."

"Thank you."

They stared at each other and after a while Cuddy said: "House?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I've got a terrible headache and my body hurts, but it's gonna be okay."

She nodded silently and tried to smile but a huge feeling of sadness overwhelmed her. "Be careful. I try to come back soon."

"Cuddy… I hope we can be friends again." After a few seconds, he added: "And more if you want to. I miss Patty and Selma."

"House… I… I don't know if we should"

"Cuddy, it's time to go. The nurse will be here in a few minutes" Chase said from the doorway of the room.

"I'm coming. Good bye House, take care of you."

"See ya. Hug Rachel for me."

Before leaving, Cuddy gave House a last look. In her eyes, he could read sadness, worry and care. He knew it wasn't over for her.


End file.
